Je dois lui dire
by fan-manga696
Summary: Épisode 35 revisité par mes soins ! Attention Lemon !


Rating: M (lemon)

Disclaimer: pour mon plus grand malheur ce manga ne m'appartient pas. Il est à Tite Kubo et il a refusé de me le vendre ToT

Résumé: pendant le combat contre de Ichigo contre Zaraki, Ganjû pense: "Dès qu'on aura délivré rukia, on reviendra t'aider. Alors on pourra rentrer à Rukongai tous ensemble. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Alors attend nous et ne meurt pas, Ichigo!" mais qu'a-t-il de si important à lui dire?

/)/)

(^_^)

Bonne lecture!

Enfin arrivés en haut des gigantesques escaliers, le trio reprit sont souffle un instant.

Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand un reatsu phénoménal leur coupa la respiration. Cette force, qui les écrasait littéralement, les empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement, faisant monter en eux une terreur sourde.

- *merde c'est quoi toute cette puissance?* Ganjû, Hanatarô on bouge, il faut se dépêcher d'atteindre la tour!

Ils continuèrent leur route se doutant peut que le producteur de cette force les observait de loin.

Il observa un instant Hana.

- serait-ce lui? Non il est trop faible.

Son regard se porta alors sur Ganjû.

- à moins que ce soit lui? Hm c'est peu probable.

Pour finalement se poser sur Ichigo.

- je t'ai trouvé.

À ces mots Ichigo se retourna et senti une douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine comme si on le poignardait. Tremblant, il posa une mais sur son torse, il était intact. Pourtant il avait clairement ressenti la lame s'enfoncer juste au niveau de son cœur Soudain une voix surgit dans son dos:

-comment peux-tu avoir l'audace de me tourner le dos?

-*comment il a fait pour se retrouver derrière moi?*

En effet en se retournant il vit que quelqu'un était placé juste à quelques pas derrière lui. L'inconnu, un géant de deux mètre muni d'un bandeau sur l'œil et de cheveux en pointes ainsi que d'une veste de capitaine, affichait un sourire dément en le regardant. Ichigo se rappela alors les paroles d'Ikkaku sur son capitaine: Zaraki Kenpachi. Selon ses dire, il était très fort peut être même plus qu'Ichigo. Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Ichigo. Le type en face de lui dégageait une puissance inouïe et son aura meurtrière était presque palpable tellement elle était forte.

Reprenant ses esprits, le shinigami remplaçant cria au deux autres:

-partez devant chercher Rukia! Je vais le retenir!

-m...mais...

-il n'y a pas de mais Hana. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Il est trop fort!

-on ne peut pas vous laisser derrière Kurosaki-san!

Ichigo soupira intérieurement. Non, vraiment aucune autre solution n'était envisageable. Il regarda ses compagnons, Hanatarô ne tenait même pas debout et Ganjû difficilement, si il engageait un combat avec le capitaine il ne pourrait pas les protéger ni se concentrer. La fuite était donc la meilleure solution, pour eux comme pour lui. Son regard se fit résolu et il dit:

-Ganjû...

-d'accord je le ferais tu peux compter sur moi. Désolé Hana.

-pourquoi?

-pour ça

Et il le frappa d'un coup sec dans la nuque. Il s'effondra sur Ganjû qui le mit sur ses épaules et couru en direction de la tour où Rukia était retenue prisonnière. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Ichigo il était plongé dans ses pensées.

-*dès qu'on aura délivré rukia, on reviendra t'aider. Alors on pourra rentrer à Rukongai tous ensemble. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Alors attend nous et ne meurt pas, Ichigo!*

Pendant ce temps du coté d'Ichigo

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, se jaugeaient du regard. Tout était silencieux, rien ne bougeait, on aurait pu se croire dans un vieux western américain. Mais l'on n'était pas dans un film c'était la réalité, une dure réalité où le premier qui flanche est impitoyablement massacré. Chacun avait conscience de leur propre force et de celle de leur adversaire et attendait la moindre faille, le moindre signe de relâchement de la part de l'autre pour attaquer.

D'un coup il s'élancèrent comme un seul homme, armes à la main, l'un vers l'autre et les tranchants de leur Zanpakutos firent des étincelles en s'entrechoquant.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Il avait conscience d'être allongé mais ce qui le surprit c'est qu'il ne sentait pas le sol en dessous de lui. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être effondré juste après son combat contre Zaraki mais ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il sentait la présence d'un corps près de lui mais supposait que ça devait être Orihime qui l'avait veillé. Combien de temps d'ailleurs? Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité que son corps n'avait pas bougé. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée. Ganjû dormait paisiblement, la tête posée sur son lit, baigné par les rayons du soleil. Il ressemblait presque à un ange. La scène paraissait irréelle, tout droit tirée d'un roman à l'eau de rose que sa sœur Yuzu appréciait tant. Ichigo se surpris même à la trouver beau. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il s'assena une gifle mentale à cette seule pensée. Comment pouvait il trouver beau ce phacochère complètement soumis à sa sœur démoniaque! Comme pour le contredire, un rayon plus fort que les autres se posa pile sur la tête de l'endormi, accentuant son air angélique.

Ichigo rougit fortement et dans une vaine tentative de le cacher, réveilla Ganjû.

-ah t'es enfin réveillé! Hein? Qu'est ce que t'as? T'as trop chaud? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge?

-c'est rien! Plus important: combien de temps j'ai dormi?

-ça fait presque deux semaines que t'es dans le coma. On t'a retrouvé baignant dans ton sang près du capitaine évanoui.

-et Rukia? Vous avez réussi? Comment elle va?

-du calme! Elle va bien, elle se repose.

-ouf... mais attend on est où là? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-euh on est chez moi là

-peut être mais pourquoi tu pionce à coté de moi?

-Orihime t'as veillé toute la nuit et je lui ai proposé de la remplacer pour qu'elle aille dormir.

-ah bon merci...

-de rien...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et Ganjû le brisa en premier

-bon je vais chercher les autres

-non! c'est bon reste avec moi

-*hein? J'ai bien entendu il m'a dit de rester avec lui? Je croyais qu'il me détestait. Attend pourquoi est ce qu'il est tout rouge?*

-*merde pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Ah je rougis. Et re-merde il s'en est rendu compte*

-Ichigo t'es sûr que ça va?

-heu ouais ouais...

Ganjû posa son front sur celui du shinigami pour voir ci celui-ci avait de la fièvre ce qui fit qu'Ichigo rougit encore plus fortement.

-*wah pourquoi il fait ça? Il est beaucoup trop près. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas voir dans quel état je suis sous le drap...*

-ça va t'as pas de fièvre

-*hum il devient bizarre dès que je m'approche ce serait ma faute s'il rougit? Je l'espère, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moment opportun pour lui dire*

En se relevant Ganjû se prit les pieds dans le bord du drap du futon d'Ichigo et toute la couverture tomba par terre révélant au passage l'état d'excitation du shinigami remplaçant au grand jour. Horriblement gêné, Ichigo se retourna en cachant son visage (et sa bosse) à Ganjû

-*merde merde merde il m'a vu, je suis cuit!*

-*c'est pas vrai! Il ressentirait quelque chose pour moi? Ce serait trop beau! Je vais quand même vérifier pour être sur*

-Ichigo.

-Ichiigoo retourne toiii!

Voyant que la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas il décida d'employer la ruse

-Retourne toi Rukia est juste derrière toi!

Ichigo se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Ganjû qui s'était rapproché. Il allait parler quand soudain Ganjû l'embrassa. D'abord chastement puis voyant qu'Ichigo ne se débattait pas, il demanda l'accès à sa bouche d'un coup de langue, ce que lui accorda le roux immédiatement, leur langues entamèrent alors un ballet jusqu'à qu'ils finissent par se séparer à bout de souffle. Il fit glisser sa main le long du corps du roux, dessinant le contour des muscles du shinigami pour finalement arriver à l'endroit qu'il convoitait. Il joua un moment avec le boxer pour ensuite le retirer et l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il prit alors la virilité d'Ichigo en main et commença à faire des va et viens, d'abord lents puis de plus en plus rapides. Ganjû vit les yeux de son amant briller de désir et il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité d'Ichigo qui émit un hoquet de surprise avant de recommencer à gémir quand il sentit un deuxième rentrer et commencer des mouvements de ciseaux. Le sentant prêt, Ganjû retira ses doigt, présenta sa virilité à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Ichigo et rentra d'un coup. Il faillit jouir tellement l'anneau de chair d'Ichigo était serré. Il laissa le temps au roux de s'habituer à sa présence en lui puis commença à bouger de plus en plus rapidement, allant de plus en plus profondément en lui. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de crier quand Ganjû heurta sa prostate. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rauques, il y avait des tas d'étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, il était au bord de la rupture quand Ganjû rattrapa son membre tendu et recommença ses va et viens. S'en fut trop pour lui et il jouit dans la main de son amant qui le suivit à quelques seconde près en sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de lui. Ils s'effondrèrent à bout de souffle dans le lit. Et alors qu'Ichigo commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, Ganjû lui souffla à l'oreille ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré

-Je t'aime

FIN

* * *

><p>yeah! mon premier lemon! je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu écrire ça mais je l'ai écrit!<p>

je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais les seuls endroits où j'ai de l'inspiration sont les endroits où le yaoi est interdit (genre chez mes grands-parents coincés)

je dois être maudite ToT

C'est la première fois que j'écris donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez! please


End file.
